1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to furniture, and more particularly to exercise furniture which is capable of being rocked in repetitive manner for exercising a user's abdomen and enhancing blood circulation.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional recliner usually comprises a main frame and a supporting seat mounted on the main frame for a user to seat thereon. The main frame comprises two rocking leg frames each having a curved bottom surface for guiding a rocking movement of the recliner. When the user is seating on the recliner, he or she is adapted to exert a slight rocking force towards the main frame for generating a rocking movement of the recliner. This rocking movement usually imparts the user with a unique comfort when sitting on the recliner.
A major disadvantage of this kind of recliner is that it is sometimes regarded as luxury since recliners do not provide other functions except the provision of rocking movement. However, it cannot simply substitute conventional chairs because the leg frames of a recliner are different from that of a conventional chair. Since almost all recliners are bulky in size, many people think that they occupy too much space in their home with no significant practical use.
On the other hand, many people would like to install some forms of exercise equipments in their home so that they may exercise at home whenever they have time. As a result, they do not have to rely on fitness centers and may save considerable amount of money which should have been paid to those fitness centers as membership fees.
A major disadvantage for this practice is that the exercise equipments are usually bulky in size and do not serve other functions. As a result, they are usually installed in a specific room separated from other parts of the user's house or apartment so that the user may do nothing else but exercise. This creates an extremely inflexible use of the user's home resources.